Once Upon A Time In Sioux Falls
by mrscastielftw
Summary: Once Upon A Time In Sioux Falls: Dean was stuck, Sam did research, and Bobby asked for a favor.


**Title:** Once Upon A Time In Sioux Falls…  
><strong>Author:<strong> mrscastielftw  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG – 13 (Language)  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Dean, Bobby, and Sam  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Crack  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None Really, But Up To Season 6 Episode 4 To Be Safe  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None – Just My Writing!  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 800  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished – unfortunately.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Once Upon A Time In Sioux Falls: Dean was stuck, Sam did research and Bobby asked for a favor.

**Author's Note:** Accidental Fic Just For Giggles!

Witches. Dean would feel bad for hating them so much, if they would stop cursing him for five minutes. His current magical nuisance was that he was unable to leave his "home" - Silly spell to cast on Dean Winchester right? Well, it turns out that that the sap on the receiving end of this particular bit of witchcraft was locked in the place they most considered their home. Property laws be damned! As the magic took effect, Dean had feared that he would be stuck in his baby. He may spend most of time in the Impala quite willingly, but it does not have a bathroom and there was no way that he could defile his girl like that. So, he was very grateful to find himself bound to Bobby's house…at first.

Dean noticed that after a few days, Bobby started to get really short tempered and twitchy, which meant that he kind of saw it coming when Bobby told him that they needed to talk - What he didn't see coming is what that talk was going to be about. They were both seated around Bobby's desk, when the older man launched into his speech without any preamble, "So, we're stuck here and since it don't look like that's changing anytime soon, there are some things that you should know…" Dean shifted in his seat; there was no way that this would be good. Bobby probably found some book that said that the curse would never wear off or worse that he would be eventually stuck in just one room. When he snapped out of his brief and very minor wallow in self-pity, Dean realized that Bobby was still speaking, "…and so it's still all really new. I think that it's serious for both of us and while you are stuck under my roof, I want you remember that this is someone I care about and try to show some common courtesy. Dean believe me, I get that this will be nearly impossible for you, but just suck it up and try."

Well, Bobby seeing someone was a much better outcome then Dean expected. He breathed a sigh of relief and smirked, "Bobby, you stud! When do I get to meet you special friend or you afraid of a little competition?"

Bobby growled, "Do you ever listen, boy? My 'special friend' is Crowley. I believe you have met and that you aren't any competition!"

As the realization that is surrogate father figure was dating on the darkside, Dean went into full fledged freak out. The was a very short list of people/creatures/demons that he had always hoped none of his family would be romantically involved with and the King of Hell most certainly had a place on the list. Dean didn't say anything; he just stood and made his way into the salvage yard. He found the nearest hunk of metal and began ripping and tearing at it. Bobby tried to calm him to no avail. So, he gave Dean a crowbar and went into the house and called Sam who was researching their little witch problem two towns over and told him to haul ass and deal with Dean. Sam made it to the house in just under an hour and went straight to work trying snap Dean out of his massive internal crisis.

A very, very long time – or about four hours – he finally managed to get Dean to sit still and talk. "Sammy, it's just that it's Crowley. I mean Crowley, King of Hell. I can't even begin to wrap my head around that. We have to stop it. It just isn't…I don't even know. We just can't let it go any further."

Sam glanced at his watch, "Dean, they seem really happy and I just think that Bobby deserves our support. Just imagine what all he has given up. He has taken us in more times than I can count, he taught us half the things we know, and he will drop everything and put his neck on the line anytime we ask. I mean, in the long run, this is the only thing he has ever asked for himself and we need to respect that."

Dean could feel the guilt curling in his stomach, "Shit, Sam, stop being so mature. You're making me look bad."

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because about two hours ago Bobby and Crowley left _on their third date_ and you know what that means. So, I don't want to be anywhere near this house when they get back." Sam abruptly stood and ran to the door narrowly avoiding a book Dean had thrown.

"Bitch, get me out of here."

"Sorry, Jerk!" Sam slammed the door and didn't stop running until he reached the Impala.


End file.
